A Stone That's Worth Stealing (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 2 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes, A Stone That’s Worth Stealing. Transcript #1 Kion (Narrating): '''A Stone That’s Worth Stealing. Transcript #2 '''Captain Drake (chuckles): We did good, everyone. Operation: Kick Lions Out of Here is complete, just like what the bosses asked. Now Uncle Scroop and Mr. Hopper will know they can trust us pirates. Romeo: 'You pirates?! '''Varian: '''You wouldn’t be having this pebble if it wasn’t for us and our brains. '''Negaduck: '''Yes. Well, did someone say “brain”? I suggest it’s us criminals who made this day a success! '''Romeo: '''Success?! If you’re so ''successful, why is Firea here holding that burning torch!? '''Firea (looks at his torch and screams): Emergency emotion to allow me to extinguish this fire! (throws the stick away) Phew. Motion receded. Captain Drake: '''Whatever. Come on, boys. Let’s go home and tell our leaders the news. '''Scroop (appears from the darkness): '''Go? '''Hopper (appears in fire): '''But what’s the rush? We just got here! '''Captain Drake: '''U-U-Uncle Scroop?! What are you and Mr. Hopper doing here? '''Scroop: '''We thought we could stop by and say well done. '''Hopper: '''Correct! Now that Pride Rock is ours, we should keep it, for as long as we remain and lay a claim to it! '''Stealthy: '''So this whole plot’s for us to stay here? '''Varian: '''And do whatever we want in here? '''Robette: '''But why? '''Both masters: '''All part of the plan! (let out evil laughter together) Transcript #3 '''Captain Drake: '''We all agree that this place is a pile of garbage and we all diserespect this plan, right? '''All: '''Yes. '''Stealthy: '''Well, I think it’s comfy. (Camoflauge snores.) '''Captain Drake (scoffs): Well, since most of us don’t like it, I’m willing to do ourselves a favor...and have us pirates be in charge. Negaduck: '''You pirates?! '''Varian: Oh no, Master Scroop and Mr. Hopper didn’t say nothin’ about you runnin’ things here. Firea: '''As much as I hate to be in this argument, I should say territorial leadership claims cannot be determined with proper procedure. '''Robot: '''Yes. '''Captain Drake: '''We don't need no procedure. Just let me rule the crown. (Music from I’m Gonna Run This Dump plays, and Captain Drake, Negaduck, and Romeo with the exception of Varian sing I’m Gonna Rule the Crown!.) I’m Gonna Rule the Crown! (Transcript) '''Captain Drake: I’m gonna rule the crown Just you wait and see! And when I rule the crown You all bow to me I’ll be king of dirt, ruler of ash Lord of muck, emperor of trash I’m gonna rule the crown Just you wait and see! Negaduck (spoken): 'Oh, you think so, do you? ''I’m gonna rule the crown Because I’m the smartest here But when I rule the crown There’s no need to fear! I’ll treat ya good, I’ll be so kind Just bring me all the stuff you find And I’ll rule the crown Because I’m the smartest here! 'Romeo (spoken): '''Okay, my turn. ''I’m gonna rule the crown With everyone in this tree! And then I’ll rule the crown As in democratically You all get some vote, but I’ll get the most No need to count, but it’s so a boast I’m gonna rule the crown Quite deservedly '''Varian: '''No thanks. I’m fine. '''All except Varian: Then I’ll rule the crown No, I’ll rule the crown I’ll rule the crown Just you wait and see! Transcript #4 Captain Drake: Well, at least I'm away from... (Hopper suddenly appears) M-M-M-Mr. Hopper! Hopper: What do you think you are doing, you fool?! Captain Drake: Uhh...sorry, Mr. Hopper. It's just... What are you doing here? Hopper: Making sure no one of those puny little heroes ruin our plan. Now go back there and be a pirate! Captain Drake: B-B-But I thought they've gotten us where they want us! Hopper: That's what they think.Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Kion